Ein Regentag
by Paresse
Summary: [Shonen-ai] Sanzo erzählt Goku, warum er Regentage hasst und kommt ihm aufgrund dessen etwas näher... [Abgeschlossen]


Titel: Ein Regentag

Teil: 01/01

Autor: KuschelGruftie

E-Mail: KuschelGruftieyahoo.de

Homepage: http:www.kuschel-gruftie.de.vu

Fanfiction: Gensomaden Saiyuki

Pairing: Sanzo x Goku

Rating: PG - 12

Warnungen: saaap

Inhalt: Sanzo erzählt Goku warum er Regentage hasst, aufgrund dessen kommen die Beiden sich näher

Kommentar: Ich liebe dieses Pairing, ich liebe diese Anime Ich musste es einfach tun, sorry 

Disclaimer: Saiyuki gehört leider Gottes nicht mir und ich mache kein Geld damit

-

„Hey, Sanzooooo. Wie weit ist es denn noch? Ich verhungere!" Goku ging einen Schritt schnell, stieß zu Sanzo auf und ließ sich dann einfach auf das Hinterteil fallen. „Ich kann erst wieder weiterlaufen, wenn ich was zu Essen habe!" Gojyo, der ein fieses Grinsen aufgelegt hatte, gab dem Kleineren eine Kopfnuss. „Komm schon, dummer Affe! Wir wollen heute noch die Berge hinter uns bringen, damit wir wieder mit dem Jeep fahren können." Hakkai nickte und ging vor Goku in die Hocke. „Je schneller wir weiter kommen, umso schneller sind wir im nächsten Dorf und können Essen!" Goku sah Gojyo empört an und stand auf. „Und trotzdem bin ich kein dummer Affe, du elender Perversling!" Die drei sahen nach vorn und mussten feststellen, dass Sanzo fast hinter einer Felswand verschwunden war. Er hatte nicht gewartet. Wozu auch? Schnell eilten sie ihm nach. „Hey Sanzo, wieso bist du so ruhig?" Goku zupfte an seinem langen weißen Gewandt und sah mit fragendem Blick den jungen Mönch an. Dieser sah ihn mit einem böses Blick an. „Noch ein Wort und du bist Geschichte!"

Der goldäugige Junge ließ die Schultern hängen. „Hey, Sanzo..." Dieser ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Was hab ich gerade gesagt, dummer Affe!" Goku zog einen Schmollmund und wedelte mit den Armen. „Ich bin kein dummer Affe!" „Doch bist du." Mischte sich Gojyo ein und ein Streit bekann zwischen dem Rothaarigen und dem Jungen zu entbrennen.

Hakkai lief nun neben Sanzo her und sah zum Himmel auf, dieser hatte sich dunkel gefärbt und es sah stark nach Regen aus. „Nicht gut." Murmelte der grünäugige Schönling vor sich hin. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die felsige Landschaft und die Vier sahen in ein großes Tal, in dessen Mitte eine kleine Stadt lag. „Scheint so, als würden wir vielleicht noch trocken ankommen." Gojyo steckte sich eine Zigarette an und reichte Sanzo dann das Feuer, an dem er seine Eigene ansteckte. Hakuryuu verwandelte sich in den Jeep und sie konnten einen schmalen Weg abwärts fahren. Es begann gerade zu regnen, als sie das Gasthaus betraten. Es war gemütlich, einige Tische waren besetzt, aber im Großen und Ganzen, war es eher ruhig.

Die Vier setzten sich an einen Tisch und eine hübsch, vollbusige Bedienung mit schönem langen, grünen Haaren und einem Tablett in den Händen, kam zu ihnen, um sie zu bedienen. „Was kann ich euch bringen?" Fragte sie und zwinkerte den schönen Männern keck zu. Gojyo grinste und deutete auf die junge Frau. „Du könntest diese geballte Schönheit heute Abend in mein Bett bringen." Das Mädchen kicherte, als Gojyo von Sanzo eins mit seinem Papierfächer übergezogen bekam. „Das ist sexuelle Belästigung!" Goku begann währenddessen die Speisekarte runter zu bestellen, dann wieder rauf und noch einmal runter, dann lächelte er das Mädchen an. „Das war's auch schon." Das Mädchen lächelte. „Zahlt ihr bar oder mit Karte?" Sanzo zog seine Goldkarte heraus und reichte sie dem Mädchen, sie verschwand und kam kurze Zeit mit Bier, Wein, Tee und der Karte wieder. „Bitte sehr!" Hakkai lächelte sie freundlich an. „Ein schreckliches Wetter." Das Mädchen nickte. Eigentlich selten, ihr habt eine schlechte Zeit erwischt." Gojyo grinste anzüglich. „Wenn wir dich treffen, dann ist es doch keine schlechte Zeit." Wieder kicherte das Mädchen. „Ich bin Akiko. Macht ihr Urlaub hier?" Stellte sie sich dann vor.

„Ich bin Hakkai, das ist Gojyo, Goku und Sanzo." Das Mädchen sah überrascht den schönen, blonden Mann an. „Eeeeeh? Sanzo? Wow, wir haben eine so wichtige Person hier. Was für eine Ehre!" Sie wuselte davon und brachte dann das Essen. Der Tisch stand randvoll mit Essen, nur noch ein kleiner Platz neben Sanzo war frei. Akiko beugte sich vor, berührte wie zufällig mit ihrem Busen seinen Arm und lächelte entschuldigend. „Verzeihung." Sanzo sah sie eiskalt an. „Lass deinen Riesenvorbau bei dir, verstanden?" Gojyo sah den Mönch böse an, legte dann seinen Arm um das Mädchen. „Mach dir nichts draus, er ist halt Asexuell." Sanzo hielt ihm seine Kanone an den Kopf. „Du bist totes Fleisch!" Hakkai hob die Hände. „Na, na, wer wird denn gleich, Sanzo!" Das Mädchen verzog sich schnell und tauchte auch erst wieder auf, als Gojyo den Aschenbecher geleert haben wollte. Sanzo sah währenddessen aus dem Fenster, immer wieder Biertrinkend. Hakkai warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, dann winkte er Akiko, die schnell zu ihrem Tisch kam. „Wir hätten gerne vier Einzelzimmer." Das Mädchen lächelte entschuldigend. „Wir haben nur noch zwei Doppelzimmer."

Sanzo warf Hakkai einen Blick zu, der nickte. „Gut, dann nehmen wir die." Das Mädchen führte die vier Männer, nachdem diese ihr Mahl beendet hatten, in das Oberstockwerk und zeigte ihnen die Zimmer. Hakkai und Sanzo verschwanden in das Erste und Gojyo und Goku gingen, sich streitend in das Zweite. Sofort ließ Sanzo sich am Fenster nieder und sah hinaus. „Alles in Ordnung?" Besorgt trat der Youkai näher. Sanzo winkte ab und sah ins Nichts. Keine zwei Sekunden später ging die Tür auf und Goku kam mit seinem Rucksack bewaffnet ins Zimmer. „Hakkai! Schlaf du bei diesem Perversling!" Sanzo griff sich an die Stirn. Warum hatte er den Affen nur befreit, warum nur? Der Braunhaarige seufzte und drehte sich zu Sanzo. „Wäre es schlimm, wenn ich...?" Sanzo wedelte wieder mit der Hand. „Geh ruhig." Goku strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum Anderen, als Hakkai mit seinen Sachen das Zimmer verließ. Er wollte Sanzo dankend um den Hals fallen, als er die Knarre an seiner Stirn fühlte. „Denk erst gar nicht daran!"

Goku verzog sich auf das Bett neben dem Fenster und sah Sanzo lange Zeit an. „Hey, Sanzo?" Dieser sah auf. „Nani?" Der Goldäugige sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an. "Warum hasst du Regentage?" Der Mönch gab einen verächtlichen Laut von sich und schwieg. „Du weißt doch, dass ich Geheimnisse hasse und wenn du etwas vor mir verbirgst, um so mehr!" Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte der Blonde seine Stirn an das kalte Fensterglas. Lange herrschte Schweigen, bis Sanzo schließlich zu sprechen anfing. „Es ist zehn Jahre her..." Goku lächelte. „Damals warst du noch richtig jung!"

„URUSAI! Willst du es hören oder nicht, du dummer Affe!" Der Braunhaarige wurde sofort still und sah etwas verlegen zur Seite. „Ich will es hören." Sanzo schloss wieder die Augen, als er fortfuhr: „ Es regnete, als ich zu Komyo Sanzo, der Mann der mich aufgezogen hatte, rief mich zu sich." Goku wollte etwas sagen, aber der eiskalte Blick des Größeren ließ ihn verstummen. „Er übergab mir das Sutra und machte das Chakra auf meine Stirn. Dann griffen uns Youkai an. Er rettete mir das Leben und bezahlte das mit seinem. Seitdem hasse ich Regentage. Zufrieden?"

Als er aufsah, stellte er fest, dass Goku neben ihm stand und ihn betrübt ansah. „Wieso erzählst du mir das erst jetzt, Sanzo?" Dieser hob eine Augenbraue. „Weil es dich eigentlich nichts angeht, dummer Affe!" Goku sah aus dem Fenster und dann fest in die Augen des hochrangigen Mönchs. „Vielleicht bin ich ein dummer Affe, aber du bedeutest mir viel Sanzo und ich... ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist." Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue, dann durchzog ein Grummeln die Stille. „Ich hab Hunger!" Dafür zog Sanzo ihm eins mit dem Papierfächer über. „Wir haben eben erst gegessen, du dummer Affe!" Goku seufzte schwer und ließ sich auf Sanzos Bett fallen. „Sanzo?" Dieser ging genervt zum Tisch. Sich eine Zigaretteansteckend, setzte er sich hin, zog seine Brille auf und begann Zeitung zulesen, dabei wurde er gespannt von Goku beobachtet. „Mh?" Kam es dann von dem Mönch. „Warum hast du mich wirklich aus dem Steingefängnis geholt?" Der Blonde sah nicht auf, sondern gab nur einen verächtlichen Laut von sich. „Noch ein Wort und du bist Tot!"

„Als du von diesem komischen Mönch mit dem Talisman verletzt wurden bist, da dachte ich, dass ich dich verlieren würde. Ich hab mich so schwach gefühlt. Ich weiß, du hältst mich für blöd, aber du bedeutest mir wirklich viel." Goku beobachtete den Mönch und erwartete, jetzt gleich wieder irgendwelche Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen, doch sie blieben aus. Violette Augen sahen über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg, direkt in die Goldenen. „Wieso sagst du so was?" Der Junge wedelte mit der rechten Hand. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so ähnlich ist, aber ich glaube, ich weiß, was du in diesem Moment gefühlt hast, als dieser Komyo gestorben ist." Sanzos Blick wurde wieder kühler. „Du weißt gar nicht, blöder Affe!" Goku sprang auf und riss dem Mönch die Zeitung weg, der ihn darauf hin perplex ansah. „Ich weiß es wohl Sanzo! Vielleicht ist es nicht ganz das Gleiche, weil du noch lebst und er ist tot, aber ich denke..." Sanzo machte eine herrische Geste. „CHIGAL! DU weißt gar nicht und hiermit ist diese Unterhaltung beendet!" Sanzo stand auf, ließ das weiße Gewandt von den Schultern gleiten, zog die Schuhe aus und legte sich auf sein bett. Goku sah ihm nur seufzend hinter her. „Sanzo..."

Sich einen Pfirsich in den Mund stopfend, den er sich aus seinem Rucksack gemopst hatte, legte er sich auch schlafen. Es war mitten in der Nacht, als er wieder wach wurde. Er blinzelt mehr Mals, holte seine Hand unter seinem Hemd hervor und rieb sich die Augen. Erneut ertönte ein Gemurmel, das ihn anscheinend wach gemacht hatte. Er suchte mit müden Augen die Umgebung ab und fand sie schließlich. Es war Sanzo, der sich hin und her wälzte und anscheinend einen schlimmen Alptraum hatte. Mit besorgtem Blick stand Goku auf und ging zum Bett hinüber. Vorsichtig schüttelte er die Schulter des Mönchs. „Sanzo, wach auf!" Dieser tat es aber nicht, dafür wurde er etwas ruhiger und drehte den Kopf zu Goku, sein Atmen beruhigte sich und er schien in eine ruhige Phase des Schlafes überzugehen. Der Junge stieg geschickt über Sanzo drüber und legte sich neben diesen, dabei vorsichtig unter die Decke schlüpfend. „Ich pass auf dich auf, Sanzo." Damit schmiegt er sich an die Seite des Blonden und schloss die Augen, nur um Minuten später einzuschlafen.

Sanzo wurde von etwas in seinem Gesicht wach. Er schlug die Augen auf und musste feststellen, dass Gokus Hand in seinem Gesicht lag und dieser in bis an den Rand des Bettes gedrängt hatte und dabei auch nochlaut schnarchte. ‚Wieso liegt er überhaupt in meinem Bett?' Er machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, Goku vorher zu wecken, er zog ihm gleich eins mit dem Papierfächer über. Goku grunzte und öffnete die Augen. „Frühstück?" Murmelte der Junge verwirrt und sah Sanzo dann fragend an. „Wieso liegst du in meinem Bett, du Affe?" Goku zog eine Schmollschnute. „Ich bin kein Affe und außerdem hattest du einen Alptraum und ich... dachte, dass ich auf dich aufpassen müsste." Sanzo griff sich an die Stirn. „Ich hätte es dem Affen nicht erzählen sollen." Vor sich hin brummelnd verschwand er auf den Gang und dann ins Bad, noch bevor er die Tür geschlossen hatte, war Goku hindurch geschlüpft. „Sanzoo. Ich mach mir doch nur Sorgen um dich!"

Dieser ignorierte ihn, entkleidete sich und begann sich zu waschen. Goku machte es ihm nach. „Hör mal, Sanzo." Dieser wedelte mit der Hand und ließ sich schließlich in das Bad mit heißem Wasser gleiten. „Ich hab Hunger." Meinte Goku schließlich nach einiger Zeit. „Dann geh doch und hör auf mich zu nerven oder du stirbst!" der Blonde riss die Augen auf, als Gokus Lippen sich auf seine legten. Der Affe konnte froh sein, dass er nackt und UNBEWAFFNET war. Seine Wut verebbte und ein warmes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, als Goku begann, seine Lippen an Sanzos zu bewegen. Der goldäugige Junge hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien die nähe zu dem Blonden sehr zu genießen. Sanzo wog innerlich ab, was er tun sollte. Doch als er Gokus Zunge sachte und verlegen seine Lippen berührteöffnete er den Mund, doch ließ er dem Kleineren gar nicht Zeit, seine Zunge in Sanzos Mundhöhle wandern zu lassen, sondern schob seine in die des Affen.

Sanzo griff in Gokus Haar, zog ihn sich etwas näher. Dieser stieg, ohne den Kuss zu lösen in die Wanne auf Sanzos Oberschenkel. Aufreizend gründlich ließ der Größere seine Zunge die Mundhöhle erforschen. Er machte einen Bogen um Gokus Zunge, die schon leicht unruhig zuwerden begann. Erst als er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden war, verstrickte er die Zunge des Braunhaarigen in einen Kampf. Der Kuss zog sich, wurde von Augenblick zu Augenblick leidenschaftlicher. Schließlich lösten sie sich von einander und sahen sich an. „Sanzo... Ich..." Der Andere legte einen Finger auf dessen Lippen und deutete auf die Tür, als er Gokus Magenknurren hören konnte. „Geh von mir runter, du blöder Affe!" Dieser lächelte, als er sah, dass Sanzo dies auch tat. Goku stieg von dem Mönch hinunter und zog sich an. „Gojyo und Hakkai warten bestimmt schon auf uns!" Der Mönch nickte und tat es dem Affen gleich. „Vielleicht hat Gojyo auch schon alles aufgegessen." Damit war Goku aus der Tür verschwunden mit einem lauten ‚Wehe der perversen Wasserratte!'

Sanzo sah dem Jungen einen Moment hinter her, dann Griff er sich an die Stirn und trat nach draußen. Hakkai kam genau in diesem Moment aus der Tür. „Hey Sanzo, alles in Ordnung?" Gojyo trat mit anzüglichem Grinsen hinter dem Grünäugigen aus dem Zimmer. „Ich hoffe, dass Goku dich hat schlafen lassen!"

Sanzo zog seine Knarre und hielte Gojyo an die Schläfe. „Sehr totes Fleisch!" Hakkai legte seine Hände auf Sanzos Arm und schleifte ihn dann die Treppe runter. Gojyo kam grinsend hinterher. „Ich sag doch, Asexuell." Damit zog sich Sanzos Papierfächer schmerzhaft über seinem Schädel. „Du perverse Wasserratte, was weißt du schon!" Gojyo zog eine Augenbraue hoch und die Drei schlenderten nach unten. Akiko hatte bereits ein riesiges Frühstück auf Gokus Tisch ausgebreitet.

Er hatte auch schon mit essen angefangen. „Kannst du nicht warten, du verfressener Affe?" Goku sah mit vollem Mund auf und schluckte, dann begehrte er auf. „Gojyo, ich bin kein Affe, du Perversling!"

Hakkai grinste breit. „Ein Morgen wie jeder Morgen!"

Sanzo zog die Brille auf und schlug die Zeitung auf, während er Kaffee trank. „Ja, wie jeder Morgen." Damit warf er Goku einen Seitenblick zu und lächelte leicht.

oOOwariOo


End file.
